Firvulag
The Firvulag (also known as the Dwarves, Gnomes, Little People, or Spooks) are on the whole, small, dark and less good lookingProbably by northern European standards. dimorphic sub-race along with the Tanu from the far off Duat galaxy. There are some giants among them as well as some very small in stature. Many Firvulag are large enough that they would not look out of place on a present-day street, while the greatest heroes and leaders amongst the Firvulag (ie. Pallol One-Eye, Betularn the Whitehand, Medor Battlemaster, etc.) - who also have the most powerful mental abilities - are true giants, from 2.6 to 4 meters tall, and massively strong. They live in mountains and caves, far separate from the Tanu, and regard both humans and Tanu with disdain. At the beginning of the series they have a shaky treaty with the 'Lowlife' human escapees of the Tanu regime. The Firvulag are primarily naturally creative operants, spinning horrific illusions around themselves in battle to terrify their opponents. They are merciless opponents and when working together are capable of driving a human or weak Tanu mind completely mad with their illusions. Politically they generally follow a feudal model, but with the twist of the monarch being voted in by the Gnomish Council in some unknown process. The Firvulag martial tradition is very conservative. They do not ride chalikos into battle, unlike the Tanu and their human cavalry. They wear obsidian armor and fight using obsidian bladed swords and obsidian tipped spears. In battle, they fight like an unorganized mob of infantry. They usually throw their spears in the first rush of battle, then close in using their swords and mindpowers. For the last 40 years, the Firvulag have lost every single one of the grand combats because their unorganized and undisciplined infantry cannot withstand the shock of a heavy cavalry attack. Exiled humans introduced the concept of heavy cavalry to the Tanu and helped them mentally tame the chalikos. The traditional battleground for when the Firvulag host the Grand Combat is the Field of Gold near Nionel, but as of The Many Colored Land, it has been abandoned for over 40 years. Because of the constant defeats, the Firvulag have been recently growing desperate, and have been willing to take on lowlife humans like Madame Guderian as military advisors. The Firvulag are beginning to adapt more and more of human military tactics and equipment. The Firvulag are called the Foe by the Tanu and vice versa. Heroes First Comers Those who arrived first to Earth from the Duat galaxy on The Ship. Notable * Mighty Ayfa, Post-Diluvium Queen of the Firvulag * Bles Four-Fang * Fafnor Ice-Jaws * Finoderee Dreamspinner * Fitharn Pegleg * Fouletot Blackbreast * Galbor Redcap * Karbree the Worm * Mabino Dreamspinner * Mimee the Bird * Monolokee the Scunnersome * Nukalavee and Skinless * Pingol the Horripilant * Sharn-Mes the Younger, Post-Diluvium King of the Firvulag * Dreadful Skathe * Tetrol Bonecrusher * Yuchor Tidypaw - President of the Guild of Gemcutters :* Gnomish Council member :** Former Gnomish Council member Others * Habetrot - Spouse of Galbor * Hobbino Specklebelly * Hofgarn * Pliktharn * Purtsinigelee Specklebelly * Sharn-Ador (Smudger) References Category:Duat races Category:Exotics Firvulag Category:Non-humans